1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door holding device, particularly for motor vehicle doors. The door holding device includes a door holding rod which is swivelably attached to a structural door component, a door or a door post. The door holding rod extends with its other end through a holder housing mounted on another structural door component or the like. The door holding rod has along its length increased diameter portions which protrude outwardly transversely of the longitudinal direction of the door holding rod. The door holding rod is freely swivelably mounted on a carrier member by means of a clinch bolt or a screw bolt. The carrier member is formed by a single shaped piece and is attached to one of the structural door components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door holding devices of the above-described type are known. In the known door holding devices, the carrier member supporting the swivel bearing of the door holding rod is formed by a blank of flat material which has been twisted by 90.degree.. Thus, the carrier member is made of a single-piece material blank in a punching and shaping procedure. The carrier member has a stiffness which is sufficient for a secure support of the swivel bearing of the door holding rod.
However, the carrier member of the known door holding device has the disadvantage that for ensuring a sufficient stiffness a relatively thick initial material must be used. The natural stiffness of this initial material is additionally reduced because the necessary cut for punching out the blank leads to a disturbance of the existing pattern of the fibers of the material, so that an even greater thickness of the initial material must be used as would be required for the actually necessary stiffness. This leads to an undesirable increase of the manufacturing costs and to an also undesirable increase in the weight of the door holding device.
Although the carrier member of the swivel bearing for the door holding rod in the known door holding device is simple to manufacture, the carrier member has the further disadvantage that it provides only insufficient safety with respect to a rotation of the bearing pin for the door holding rod and that its fastening to the structural door component, the door or the door post is not absolutely reliable because it is secured only by surface pressure.
In devices for supporting door holding rods on the carrier members or support members, it is further known to avoid play between the bearing opening in the door holding rod and the bearing pin extending through the bearing hole by providing the bearing pin with a deformable surface profiling. Specifically, it has been proposed to equip the bearing pin with an axially directed circumferential milling. This milling deforms when the bearing pin is driven in and, thus, ensures a support of the door holding rod which is absolutely free of play. As a result, even after long term use, no rattling noises can be caused by sudden loads on the bearing by the passage through the holder housing of the increased thickness portions of the door holding rod. However, obtaining the play-free support of the door holding rod by means of an axially directed circumferential milling has not been found fully satisfactory because the parallel profilings of a circumferential milling can still lead to a sudden passage of the increased thickness portions of the door holding rod through the holder housing.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to improve a door holding device of the aforedescribed type, so that the manufacturing costs and the weight of the door holding device are reduced. The forces resulting from the manner of operation of the door holding device are to be absolutely securely supported. In addition, a completely noise-free operation of the device is desired even during long-term operation. Finally, an optimum shape of the structural components is to be achieved.